


Pieces of the people we Love

by ShiningFantasyStar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, barman! Youngbin, hurt comfort, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: A broken man, empty glasses of whiskey, and a bartender with a heart of gold, and a smile to mirror that.





	Pieces of the people we Love

"Hey buddy," Youngbin muttered under his breath, "bar's closed." 

The man halted dejected, looking at Youngbin with a void stare. If this was any other customer, Youngbin would have thrown him out: lord knows he wanted to be home before three a.m. Yet under the weathered features and dark bangs was a face he recognized. The face of a long lost friend. 

"Shit, Sanghyuk? Is that you? It's been years." 

Sanghyuk only stared on, he must have been already drunk and stumbled into the wrong building. A few beats behind, he registered Youngbin’s words as an invitation, pulling himself to the stools. 

Youngbin was, rightfully so, lost for words. He remembered the quiet and shy Sanghyuk, who knew how to push himself out of his comfort zone for mood making. But that was from long ago, from their trainee days. 

"Give me a scotch," Sanghyuk slurred, snapping Youngbin out of his thoughts, "make that a double."

Youngbin was hesitant on giving him drinks, he definitely had quite a few already. Sanghyuk spoke through his hands, in a shattered voice: "Youngbin, don't make me beg… please…" 

The two didn't exchange much after that, Sanghyuk sat slouched against the counter, while Youngbin watched, polishing glasses. Sanghyuk muttered and sobbed softly every now and then, his words hitching on his breath. 

The situation perplexed Youngbin, brewing a gentle storm in his heart. He wanted to comfort him, like in their trainee days, when Sanghyuk wore his heart on his sleeve for Youngbin to see. But with the years tearing them apart, Sanghyuk held himself out of Youngbin's reach. 

"-another whiskey" Sanghyuk spat, the aggression not aimed at Youngbin. 

"I think you've had enough, Sanghyuk" Youngbin tried. 

"Enough? Enough? He had ENOUGH of me, Youngbin." 

Curiosity and concern burned Youngbin. Slowly he pushed another glass of whiskey across the table, in hopes to bribe Sanghyuk to speak his heart. If he could open up and release some of his hurt, he could spare his liver. 

The empty glasses glimmered around Sanghyuk like flashes of photographers, surrounding him. 

"I gave up everything for him, Binnie." Sanghyuk smiled bitterly, tears brimming his eyes. "My career, my ambitions, my family- everything."

Youngbin listened quietly, hurt pricking him as he watched Sanghyuk break down a little more with each word. 

"I lost everything because I loved him. No, because I love him. But what did he give me in return?”

After his exclamation, Sanghyuk returned to incomprehensible mumbling, his shoulders shaking weakly with each word. Youngbin was vaguely aware of what Sanghyuk was talking about; the scandal from years ago, where Sanghyuk quit his idol career for what the news described as a “forbidden” love.

Youngbin remembered the hate and backlash directed towards the man, and being forced to cut all contact with his friend and band mate. In those days, he foolishly hoped all things would work out for him, and his lover.

Yet the image of Sanghyuk all shattered, mocked him and his foolishness. Youngbin wasn’t going to become a bystander again, he couldn’t ever make up for the lost time but he owed Sanghyuk. As a friend.

He joined Sanghyuk’s side, wrapping one hand around his shoulders, pulling him against his chest. Sanghyuk didn’t resist, just allowed himself to fall into the others arms. Youngbin rubbed circles into the other’s back, the way he knew helped. 

“Hyukkie, talk to me, let it out.”

“I missed you,” he hiccuped, “I missed you and the guys. Everyday I thought if I made the right choice- but now that he dumped me, what was it for?”

“I missed you too,” Youngbin squeezed the man tighter, never wanting to let go again, “but we never blamed you for following your heart.”

Sanghyuk shuddered in his arms, reaching out for his whiskey glass. Youngbin caught his hand, and gave it a squeeze, “you’ve had enough, Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk didn’t argue, instead his body slowly released the tension it held. 

“Come on, my apartment isn’t far from here, let's get you there before you fall asleep.”

“Thank you, Binnie” Sanghyuk muttered in his childlike tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write a few drabbles to get the creative juices flowing again~
> 
> As always thank you for reading and let me know what you thought~


End file.
